Monster In Law
by ElectraE
Summary: Niles' monster… hmm mother in low comes in California and she is determined to do whatever it takes to break them up. Will she succeed? CC/Niles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. __No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Monster in law**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

It was a typical Saturday morning in California. C.C. was sitting curled up on the couch in the living room. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top and her glasses while reading a copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting and eating ice cream. She had no makeup on and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"I'm coming" she yelled from the couch when she heard the doorbell ring with an irritating non-stop buzzing.

"Do you want me to get that?" Niles asked from inside of the kitchen.

"No it's fine, I'll get it." C.C. answered. She placed the bowl with the ice cream and the book down on the table in front of her, before walking towards the door.

Once C.C. opened the door an elderly woman appeared in the doorway of her house. It was a tall woman with sunglasses and blond hair that was mixed with a few silver pulled back into a tight bun high on the back of her head. Her lips were thin and painted into a deep red color. Her expensive coat was in the same color as her lipstick. She had a look of concern on her face. She took a step forward as if she wanted to enter inside the house without waiting for an invitation, but C.C. put her hand on the door frame effectively blocking her way.

What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, mother?" C.C. asked sarcastically before opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing her mother to enter the house before closing the door behind her.

"Does a mother need a reason to visit her daughter?" He answered casually while she was looking around the house. Unlike C.C.'s old apartment this house was two times bigger with warm bright colors on the walls and somewhat tastefully decorated, but still below B.B. standards.

"When the mother happens to be you, then yes I think so." C.C.'s voice was soft but firm.

A smirk crossed B.B's lips. "Oh, it seems that you've caught me. Now, D.D., go gather your things. I'm getting you out of this awful place." She commanded. B.B. wasn't a patient kind of person. When she wanted something, she got it right then.

C.C's eyes widened a little. "She obviously knows, but how? We haven't told a soul about our marriage, yet." She wondered briefly, but instantly realized that she didn't care.

B.B. put out her sunglass and turned to face C.C. "Omg, D.D you look terrible. What happened to you clothes and your hair? Go and change now! You are looking more like a poor maid than a rich, high class woman. And please put some make up on your face. You're almost pretty, but you're nothing special, my dear."

C.C. rolled her eyes and sighed. It was perfectly obvious B.B. was not cut out to be a mother. "I'm perfectly happy with my clothes and my name is C.C., Mom." C.C. answered with a sigh.

"Oh, whatever" B.B said, waving her hand at her.

Just then, Niles came out of the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face. B.B. undressed herself from the nine hundred dollar coat she had on and practically threw it on Niles face. He rolled his eyes and dropped her coat over the edge of the foyer table careless.

"You are lucky that this house doesn't have a fireplace." He murmured through his teeth. "Ms Babcock it is a pleasure seeing you again." He said, putting on his best fake smile and holding out his hand.

B.B. turned her attention to Niles, taking a moment before reply, as if just now noticing his presence. "I'm not talking with you, servant. I'm talking with my daughter." She replied cruelly, pointing a finger at him.

C.C. felt her heart began beating twice quicker inside her chest."He is not a servant. Niles is my husband." C.C. said slowly, making sure to emphasize the works Niles, my and husband. It was the first time she had used those three words in the same sentence in her life and yet it felt so natural, as if she had already been saying them for years. That thought made her smile, but it dropped when B.B. let out a small ironic laugh.

Niles turned to look into his wife's eyes. He could already see the anger and fear beginning to surface in them. For as long as he'd known her, her blue eyes had always told him much more than she would ever dare to admit aloud. "Please calm down." Niles whispered into her ear so only she could hear. He leaned forward; wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her back against his chest, as if hoping to transfer some of his own straight to her.

C.C. felt Niles' arms around her waist and indeed somehow it gave her comfort and straight. She put her hand on top of his and laced her fingers with his. He tightened his arms just a little bit around her, protectively.

"C.C., I demand to speak with you without the presence of this servant." B.B said with authority, spotting Niles moving a little closer to C.C.

"First of all, this is my house and you don't have the power to demand anything and second, I told you he's my husband, we don't have secrets from each other so if you have anything to say to me, then you better say it in front of-."

"No," B.B. said in a flat tone, cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

C.C. wanted to argue, but she knew two things: One, her mother wasn't the type of woman who taking no for an answer when it came to the things she wanted and two, argue with her now would only upset her more than she already was. So she decided to agree instead.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her temple."Fine, have it your way." Then turned her face and said to Niles. "Niles, could you please leave the two of us alone for a while?"

"Are you sure?" Niles asked with concern, searching her eyes for any type of hint that would tell him otherwise.

"Don't worry I've got this under control." C.C. responded when she saw the concerned look on his face.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me just call my name…and please try to stay calm." Niles whispered under his breath to her before releasing her from his embrace.

"Thank you. I will." C.C. said in the same tone, turning around and kissing him softly on the lips before he go.

B.B. watched the sweet scene unfolding in front of her eyes with an expression of disgust on her face.

When Niles left the room C.C. folded her arms across her chest and said in a firm voice, "Alright, you wanted to talk. So talk."

"Why don't we sit down first?" B.B. asked before turned her back on her daughter and walked to the living room and onto the couch, her heels making clicking sounds as they touched the hardwood floor. B.B. was a very cunning, experience and skilled player in the game of life and she knew that it was time for a different approach "Okay maybe I'm a little…" She searched for the right word as her brow furrowed. "Bitch" C.C. thought as she moved to sit on the couch beside her. "Over reactive." B.B. finished. "But I'm your mother and I'm caring for you."

Her words made C.C.'s mouth dropped open and her eyes widen with surprise, before she let out a forced laugh of disbelief. That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Oh please mother. The day you become a caring human being, the hell will freeze. Your little games may work on D.D. but they don't work on me! So please stop and go find someone else to play with." B.B. was great into manipulate people and make their lives miserable and C.C's big sister was perfect example. D.D. had already divorced twice because of her mother.

C.C. took a deep breath before she continued. "You don't give a shit about me! You never did. You decided you didn't want to a long time ago when I was still a little kid by abandoning me when I needed you most. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"I get it. I really do. You think that you love him. Do you?" B.B. asked as a smirk crossed her lips.

"Yes." She answered immediately."Yes, I do."

B.B. chuckled sarcastically. "No, you don't. And do you know why?"

C.C. knew this question was a trap although she had a strange urge to hear the answer. "Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because, my dear daughter you're a Babcock. You can't afford to love."

"This isn't true." C.C. said, hating the lack of conviction in her own voice.

"It is and you know it. So just accepted it and stop deluding yourself by fighting what you are."

"You are wrong I love him and he loves me too." C.C. felt the tears coming, but she blinked them away.

"Oh, please dear" B.B. laughed mockingly. "If you think all he wants from you is love, then you're more naive than I thought. He is a poor servant he is only after your money and once he's got them he will dump you and left you poor and broken. You need a suitable husband, a young, handsome, charming man from a wealthy family." C.C. had been hearing that pathetic ideology, about what a suitable husband means since she was a little girl and she was sick of it.

"You can't understand." C.C. said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh, believe me I understand. I understand perfectly well that you are foolishly in love with a man who the only thing that will ever love from you is your money."

"Well judging by your failed marriage and your gigolos, I think of all people you're the last person who should be giving me advices." C.C. said, anger rising in her voice.

"You are and a Babcock and Babcock's don't mix with domestics. A mix is just madness." B.B. replied as her voice took on a sharp edge.

C.C. took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't lose control of the situation. Losing was not an option. Not now. "Then I have bad news for you." C.C. said and stood up from the cough, running a hand over her still flat stomach for emphasis. "I'm pregnant."

"Come with me and I will help you get rid of this…this… little brat. But if you don't then we'll disinherit you." It was clear that this was a one-time offer. If C.C. refused, the chance would be forever gone.

She tried to take deep breaths and stay calm, but when she heard B.B.'s offer her anger came full force again. "Then it's a small price to pay because I don't want to be C.C. Babcock anymore. I want to be Chastity Claire Brightmore." C.C. said, putting an emphasis on the name. "A better person, a loved person. A person who didn't fear you anymore."

"How dare you…you worthless, ungrateful little bitch," B.B. raced her hand to slap C.C. across the face but C.C. grabbed it before she could do it. "If you ever and I mean ever even think about laying a hand on me I'll make your life a living hell and trust me you do not want me as an enemy. Now get out!" She yelled but B.B. didn't move from her spot.

"I said; Get out!" C.C. exclaimed for second time as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

This time the kitchen door burst open and a very angry looking Niles stormed into the room. "You heard her, old woman. Now get the hell out of my house or I will call the Police."

"This is not over." B.B. said, threateningly before jerked away from her hand and walked out of the house, grabbing her coat in the process. As she walked away from the house towards where her limousine was waiting for her, she could hear C.C. yelling to her: I will never gonna leave him, mother. Never.

**~~o0o~~**

A few minutes later inside the house, C.C. still stood motionless in the middle of the living room, staring blankly at the closed door in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Niles asked her. He knew it was an obviously stupid question, but he just wanted her to talk.

C.C. opened her mouth to respond with a fake I'm fine, but then thought that there is no use because Niles knew her better than that and stopped. She shook her head, and then he heard the threat of tears in her voice. "No, but …I'll be ok." She said. "I'll be." She repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"Come here." He said and took her hand in his. Then sat on the cough and pulled C.C. gently onto his lap. C.C. reached out and wrapped his arms around Niles, hugging him tightly and burying her face into the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back with one hand, stroking her messy blonde hair with the other. Soon the movement of his hands released some of the tension in her muscles and C.C. felt her body relaxing against his. They remained like that, lost into a comfortable silence for quite some time, neither of them knew how long for sure, it could have been minutes or hours, but it was really nice.

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, she is not even the half of the man you are." Niles said as his right hand continued rubbing comforting little circles along her back.

Niles' joke had made C.C. laugh and she raised her head from his neck to look up at him, unable to hide her smile. "Oh gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

After a few more minutes they finally drew apart and he looked into her blue eyes. "What Cruella de Vil said to you, C.C.?"

"You mean you didn't turn on the intercom? Wow…I must say I'm impressed."

"I could never do that." He said offended.

C.C. let out a loud laugh before she mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah right'.

Niles smiled in return. "Okay, let me amend that. I could never do that to you."

Instantly she raised her head and gives him a look.

Niles rolled his eyes and added again. "Alright, alright, not anymore. Now stop avoiding my question, CaCa."

"Please, Niles, I don't want to discuss this, at least not now…maybe later, but not now." The tone of her voice was as if she was trying to keep something from him, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Niles, nodded slowly his head decided to not pressure her more about it though a thousand questions were rolling inside his head, dying to be answered.

You meant what you said? Niles asked softly after a moment of thinking.

His voice was so quiet C.C. almost didn't hear it. "Hmm…?"

"That you will never gonna leave me. You mean it?" He asked again.

She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Of course I mean it."

"You promise?" Niles asked, hating the way it made him sound, but found himself unable to resist asking.

She smiled and pecked him on the lips lightly. "I promise." C.C. said and it was a promise she was determined to keep. Oh, if she only knew…

* * *

_**The end or to be continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. __No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Monster in law: Chapter two**

* * *

**~~o0o~~ **

The first weak rays of the morning sun had just started to peak through the curtains of the bedroom window. C.C. was a very light sleeper, so she heard the door open followed by the familiar footsteps of her husband. A small smile formed on her lips when he heard the door gently click shut behind him. In the back of her mind she knew she needed to get up, but she was still tired and couldn't bring herself to open her eyelids. So she kept her eyes firmly shut, pretending to still be asleep, not wanting to give up the comfort and warmth of her covers. His quiet footsteps could still be heard as he crossed the hardwood floor and she felt the queen sized mattress shift under his weight as he sat down on the bed.

Slowly, Niles reached towards her bedside table so he could shut off the alarm before it could sound. He looked over at his sleeping beauty in the bed, who was lying on her belly. Her face was relaxed and peaceful looking. For a devil she really looks like an angel. He thought and smiled to himself. Then he noticed a strand of silky soft blond hair had fallen into her face, hiding her right eye. He reached forward and caught the strand over her eye and gently pushed it behind her ear. She was absolutely beautiful. He could spend years watching her and never get bored of her. They had been married for almost a month now but it still amazed him sometimes that something so beautiful on the outside and inside had chosen someone like him. After so many years of painful loneliness he finally had the woman of his dreams, and a child on the way. Life couldn't get any better.

He didn't want to wake her up yet, but knew he had to."Chastity" He whispered, kissing her lightly on her bare shoulder. C.C. had always hated her first name, but when come out of his mouth, it just sounded beautiful. He whispered her name two or three more times, but he received no response from his sleeping wife. He tried again, this time shaking her a little."Come on sleepyhead you need to get up it's almost seven.

C.C. frowned, but continued ignoring him.

He rolled his eyes before stand up, walked over to the window and opened the close curtains.

C.C. murmured something under her breath that sounded like a curse as she felt the morning light hitting her eyes and buried her head further into her pillow, shielding the annoying light from her face.

Niles smiled at her reaction and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forget vampires are sensitive to light."

Then the blankets that covered most of her body were suddenly pulled lower and stopped just above her heaps. Feeling the chilly air of the morning touching the warm skin of her bare back, she shivered and immediately pulled the covers higher to cover herself. "Go away." She said in a husky morning voice without opening her eyes. Niles smiled; he loved her husky morning voice from the first morning he woke up next to her almost a year ago.

Niles rolled her eyes, laughing."My, my," he teased. "For someone who pretending to be asleep, you're very alarmed, my love."

A smile immediately found its way onto C.C.'s lips. Slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. She rolled around to find him looking at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Every time he saw her like that, his heart (as along with other parts of his body) reacting and he knew this isn't gonna change for as long as he lives. "I may be sleepy, but I'm not dead, Rochester." She murmured, her eyes drifting to his lips.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you're going to be the death of me, woman." He said as he slowly began trailing his fingers down the curves of her body as if he were memorizing every inch. "But to be honest, I can't think of a better way to go."

"Mmm, you are such a tease." She purred at the feel of his warm and soft fingers on her bare skin like a cat being petted.

"Only when it comes to you." He knew it was such a cliché thing to say but it was truthful. He had come to terms with that a long time ago.

"Better be true, Mister. For your own good." She said teasingly before quickly changing the subject to safer territory. She knew that if they continue like this a little longer she isn't gonna make it at work in time.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, looking up curiously at her husband who was still in his pajamas."How long have you been up?"

"An hour" He replied casually.

"Then why are you still in your pajamas? You're going to be late."

"Don't worry. I already got permission from Maxwell to take a few days off."

C.C. tilted her head in confusion "Oh?"

"I need time to finish the new chapter of my play, love, valet, compassion. Now tell me, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm..." C.C. trailed off as if she was thinking about it. "You know what sounds good?"

"What?" Niles asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't regret his question later.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed as a big smile found its way onto her face.

Niles breathed a sigh of relief and got up off the bed but before he could make a step, C.C. called out to him, "Hey, not so fast, Bellboy. Don't you want to know what I want you to put on my pancakes?"

"Chocolate syrup?" He guessed hesitantly, slightly afraid of her answer. Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

C.C. shook her head. "No, mayonnaise, honey and pickles." She answered in a very casual voice, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Really?" Niles groaned making a grimace of disgust and mentally almost cursing himself for asked her in the first place.

C.C. stared at him for a few minutes with a serious expression on her face before she suddenly burst out into laughter. "No, but you… should have… seen the look …on your face… totally priceless" She said between laughs.

Niles rolled his eyes."Very funny, Caca. You know you would pay for that later, right?" He asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"Promises, promises." She answered, with a seductive edge in her voice.

"Now seriously, what would you like?"

"Anything except dry toast and cracker biscuits is fine with me."

"I leave to serve you, Caca." He said in his best English accent, putting an emphasis on the name.

"Hey, stop calling me that." Her voice was stern but he knew that it didn't truly bother her, in fact she maybe even like it a little, but this is something that she is never going to admit to him, of course.

"Sorry my beauty, old habits die-hard." Niles placed one last quick kiss on her lips and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out a pan from the cupboard and turned on the stove.

She stretched lazily as she got out of bed slowly and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She reached up and pulled her blonde hair from her face into a loose bun on the top of her head, securing it with a tie. She turned the hot water tap and checked the temperature. When she made sure that the temperature was right she added some bubbles and bath salts and lowered herself into the bathtub. A sigh escaped her mouth as the hot steamy water touched her tired muscles. It felt like heaven. She thought to herself then leaned her head back against the edge of the tub with her eyes closed, trying to forget the last few stressful days.

Half hour later she got out of the bathroom wrapped up in towel. After she dried her hair, she unwrapped the towel letting it slip down off her body, then stood in front of the full-length mirror. Unconsciously her hand made its way to her lower abdomen and she gasped when she felt how much firmer it was already. She was only10 weeks into her pregnancy. Was that supposed to happen already? She wondered to herself. She turned sideways in the mirror and examined carefully her reflection. Well it wasn't visible, but she could feel the difference underneath the palm of her hand. She smiled and pressed her hand to her lower abdomen. She was hard to believe there was a really baby growing inside her. Shaking her head, C.C let a small laugh to escape her lips, thinking of how things have changed. If someone had told her a year ago that she would end up married and pregnant, she would have laughed in him face and sent him to a psychiatrist. She had always thought that if she had ever gotten pregnant, she would get an abortion without second thoughts. Yet here she was, pregnant and married with the man she truly and deeply loves. What have I done to be worthy of such a gift? She whispered to herself.

Suddenly the movement of her hand stopped, as thought striking her, making her insides ache. It was the same thought that echoing almost daily in the back of C.C.'s head: What if something went wrong? She knew she didn't have any really reason to think like that. So far aside from being tired and same times nauseous she felt pretty good. No cramping, no spotting, but she couldn't stop her mind from going there. After all, she wasn't twenty anymore. At her age, something could go wrong from the one moment to another. She took some deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of that negative thought. Then she looked at the bottom of the bed and noticed his shirt. She had seen him wearied it only one time, last night, and then he put it there. C.C. smiled thinking she could get one last use out of it before putting it in the laundry basket. After all it was comfortable and soft and the best part was it smelled entirely like Niles. Unable to resist, she brought the soft fabric to her nose, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply, letting Niles scent take her. She slipped Niles's shirt through her arms, and buttoned a few buttons as she walked out of the room, heading downstairs for breakfast.

As she reached the top of the stairs the smell of food hit her nose caused her mouth to water with the anticipation. She walked slowly down the stairs and went in search of her husband. She found him standing in front of the stove wearing an apron and cooking pancakes. C.C.'s smile brightened as leaned against the frame to watch him prepare breakfast for a few moments, unnoticed. Her mind traveled for a moment back to the night she'd finally admitted to herself and Niles that she loved him. How much happy she was that she had made the right decision that night.

C.C. went up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She hugged him and kissed the back of his neck. "Those smell very good, baby."

"Thanks, Caca." He answered as he turned his head to face her. He smiled at the sight of her in his shirt before he untied and pulled his apron off and tossed it on the counter."I see I'm probably ready to lose another shirt," He said pointing to his stolen shirt. "But I must admit, it looks much better on you." The Butler added travelling his eyes appreciatively up and down her body, before his gaze locked with hers. Sure, Niles found her good in anything she wore, but couldn't deny that she looked particularly beautiful and sexy with his shirt on, which was only half buttoned, exposing her long legs and her fabulous cleavage to his view. C.C. smiled at him in thanks before pulled up a chair and sat down.

Niles turned the heat on the stove off as he finished the pancakes and grabbed two plates. He put a generous portion of the finished pancakes onto C.C's plate and then took the remainder on his own. He poured for her a glass of milk and a fresh cup of coffee for himself then took them to the wooden kitchen table and sat down next to her.

C.C. looked blankly into his cup with the hot, steaming, black colored liquid within. God, she missed coffee, how was she supposed to survive seven more months without it?

"Oh, look…" she said, pointing to the kitchen window behind him. Niles turned his head in the direction C.C. had pointed to and she quickly grabbed his cup out of his hand and lifted it to her lips.

Instantly he turned around and snatched the cup back from her before she took a sip.

"Not a chance." Niles said as he placed the cup on the table, out of her reach.

C.C. shook her head in disbelief. "You're acting almost like a maniacal, you know that? One sip is not a big deal. In fact, a sip of coffee has less caffeine in it than the cup of tea that you bring me every day in Maxwell's office." She argued but deep down she liked how much her husband cared for her. She never had anyone caring for her.

"Well then no more tea for you, either. Now eat." He said before she could offer up any further objections. He knew he was pushing his luck but he could help it.

She sighed, picked up her fork and started to eat, stuffing a huge piece into her mouth and barely taking time to breathe between bites. She was starving all of the sudden.

"Slow down, you don't want to thrown up again." He told her, she rolled her eyes and started eating at a much slower pace. Thankfully she hadn't thrown up in the last few days.

Once she had stuffed enough food in her tummy to feed a small village, she dropped her fork down to her plate and pushed it away. Then grabbed a napkin from the table and quickly wiped her mouth."I'd better get dressed. I don't want to be late." She said as she got up from her chair.

"Woah, woah, woah, not so fast, CaCa." Niles cut her off, putting his hand up to motion for her to sit. You forgot something. He said pointing to the unattached glass of milk and looking at her seriously, as if this were a life or death situation.

"It's necessary?" She asked, bringing the glass up to her nose to smell it. She hated the smell of milk, always had.

"Yep, now be a good little witch and drink your milk." He said in a tone, as if he was forcing a seven-year-old girl to drink her milk before leaving for school.

C.C. sighed and leaned back in her chair. "But I don't like it, it smells." She whined.

"Shoot, I forgot to check the expiration date again." Niles said in fake serious voice, trying very hard to hide his smile.

"Ugh, fine, Mrs. Doubtfire." she muttered under her breath, closing her nose with one hand while putting the glass with the milk on her lips with the other, starting drinking as fast as she could.

He let out a chuckle. "How can you go from being an adult to nine in a matter of moments?" He said and leaned closer to wipe away C.C's milk mustache from the top of her lip with a napkin.

"Stop treating me like one then," She snapped.

"Then quit acting like one!" He replied right back without missing a beat.

She rolled her eyes and shot him a playful glare. "Hate you." She said with a tease tone drinking the last bit of milk and placing the empty glass on the table.

"Hate you more" He replied in the same tone and with that she stood up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. His gentle laughter was the last thing she heard as she disappeared up the stairs.

**~~o0o~~ **

Meanwhile, in an expensive hotel, somewhere across town, B.B. Babcock flipped open her cell phone; scrolling down her contacts list until she found the number she was looking for. She had saved the number on her cell phone just in case, but she had never used it, well, never until now.

After two or three rings a male voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"B.B. Babcock here "B.B. said in a flat tone.

"Oh Ms Babcock, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" The male voice asked.

"I have a proposition for you." She said in the same flat tone.

There was a small pause on the other end of the line, as if he was thinking about it. "What kind of proposition?" The man finally asked the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Let's just say, a way to get what both want." B.B. answered, as an evil smirk crossed her lips.

* * *

_**To be continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._ **A/N:** _Hello, everyone! Thank you very much to those who have read/reviewed my story so far._

* * *

**Monster in law: Chapter three**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Two days later a little after eight am, C.C entered into Sheffield's house, setting her purse down on the small foyer table before she shrugged out of her coat and walked into the dining room where the family was gathered.

"Hello, hello," C.C. announced as she slipped into an empty chair next to Maxwell.

"Good morning, C.C. Have you eaten breakfast yet? Do you want some cookies?" Maxwell askedwhile reading his paper and taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Have you looked at me lately?" She asked pushing her chair and getting up, but Maxwell's eyes remained fixed on his newspaper.

"Look at me, damn it." C.C. yelled as she banged her hand against the table.

Maxwell immediately turned his attention to her. "I'm looking, but I'm not quite sure… Hmm…what am I supposed to see exactly?" He asked with a frown as his eyes traveled down her body and up again, to her face.

"I'm fat she exclaimed pointing to her -still almost flat- belly. Tears began to form in her eyes. "And you're trying to feed me too much and get me fatter so when my baby is finally born I won't be able to get my body back in shape…"

"That's not true." Maxwell tried to say, but C.C. kept talking as if she didn't hear him. "…and then you'll find someone much thinner than me to replace me at work and I'll be left unemployed because nobody wants for a business partner a fat cow!" She yelled and with that she grabbed a biscuit from the tray and shoved it in her mouth.

Maxwell blinked his eyes a few times, trying but having a hard time to process what had happened and what she had just said to him. A few seconds later he leaned closer to Fran and whispered into her ear. "Someone's in a good mood this morning."

Fran made a low sound of acknowledgement. "Better get used to it fast, for your own good." Fran advised, watching C.C as she reached for another biscuit.

"What are you two whispering about?" C.C. asked angrily, through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Nothing," Fran and Maxwell replied at the same time.

"Are you two talking about my weight behind my back?" C.C. asked giving them both a very angry look that would scare anyone.

"No," Fran and Maxwell replied at the same time again.

Just the Fran heard Eve's familiar cry through the baby monitor. "I think I should go upstairs to change Eve's diaper." Fran said with a tone of relief in her voice, standing up from her chair.

"Lucky you." Maxwell murmured, through his teeth then cleared his throat and exclaimed with a smile, "C.C., I have fabulous news!"

C.C. threw the biscuit she was holding back on the tray while a huge smile immediately formed on her lips.

"Someone wants to invest 10 million dollars in our next show." Maxwell announced.

"Oh, Maxwell, that's fanta-" C.C. started to say with excitement, but he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Now I know that this situation maybe is a little uncomfortable for you, but please keep in mind that we need his money." Maxwell spoke so fast that C.C. barely made out what he had said.

"Hey, hey slow down, Maxwell. What are you talking about? I'm dealing with investors all the time." C.C. replied, looking at him like he was crazy.

He let out deep a sigh and started to explain. "No this is not what I meant I…"

"Max, I need a little help with the babies." Fran yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Maxwell yelled back then rubbed the back of his head thinking for a moment. "C.C. please go to the office, and I'll be right in."

She pushed her chair back and stood up. "Fine, but don't be late, we have a lot of work to do." She said, walking towards the office.

Maxwell watched her go, then walked in the direction of the nursery room with a sigh. This was going to take a while. He thought to himself. Thanks god, their meeting with the new investor wasn't until the noon.

**~~o0o~~**

Almost twenty minutes later, C.C. was still in the office waiting for the Maxwell. She had her back facing the door while she was staring at the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Oh Maxwell finally, I thought you would never come." C.C. complained when she heard behind her, the creak of the office door, without turned her attention away from the sheet of paper.

"Hello angel." She heard a male voice say in a whisper as a tall, dark blonde - haired man in an expensive suit walked inside the office, closing the door tightly behind him.

C.C. put down her sheet of paper and slowly turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice. Her eyes grew wide and the color drained from her face as though she'd seen a ghost. C.C's breath hitched in her throat as the man was closing the distance between them with each step.

"Colin…?" C.C. managed to choke out, as her eyes scanned him, starting at his feet then moving slowly up his body and ending with her looking him directly in the eyes.

"The one and only." He said as a grin spread across his face. Colin reached out and caught C.C.'s hand before bring it to his lips and kissed it like a proper gentlemen. "It is a pleasure to see you again." He breathed. She could just imagine what this would look like if someone walked in. The kiss last a little longer than necessary, so when he did not let go of her hand she pulled it back.

"What are you doing here?" C.C. swallowed hard and forced herself to reply, her mouth feeling oddly dry.

Colin ignored the question. "My, my … look at you." He stated, amazed by how incredibly beautiful C.C. looked in her red, straight, above mid-knee length dress, but then decided to tease her a bit so he said, "I think you should give me the name of your plastic surgeon so I know who to avoid."

"What are you doing here, Colin?" She asked again, choosing to ignore his stupid remark.

"Colin! What are you doing here so early? I thought our meeting was in three hours?" Maxwell's filled with confusion voice behind them, interrupted. C.C. let out a deep breath, though they weren't doing anything wrong, it was kind of a relief.

"I finished my business a bit earlier than I expected... I hope that's not a problem." Colin replied without tearing his eyes away from C.C's face.

Maxwell walked through the room and stood next to C.C, assuring him quickly. "No, no, not at all"

"So, Max," Colin said turning his head to face him. "I read the first act of your play."

"It's quite good, isn't it?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, and I've been seriously thinking about investing the 10 million." He responded.

C.C. stood motionless for a moment not sure if she had heard correctly. My…my ex-boyfriend is the investor? No, no, no, this is not happening... I must be dreaming or someone's playing a very lame joke on me. She thought to herself.

"Maxwell, can I speak to you for a moment...privately?" C.C. asked when she finally found her voice, but he simply ignored her and kept talking to Colin about the play.

"Maxwell!"She shouted, beginning to lose her patience.

Maxwell groaned, slightly annoyed."Yeah, yeah I heard you C.C.…later." He said with a wave of his hand and continued his conversation with Colin.

C.C. growled and dug her nails into his arm causing Maxwell to yelp. "As you probably have already noticed, my pregnancy hormones have started to kick in which means you don't really want to mess with me. Now move." She hissed at him through her teeth, trying her best to control the volume of her voice so Colin couldn't hear what she was saying, which was incredibly difficult to do given how pissed off she was right now.

She had a serious deadly look on her face and Maxwell knew better than to disagree, no matter what he said it would result in more pain across his arm, he'd learned that the hard way during Fran's pregnancy. So he just shook his head in submission. She gave him a sweet smile -or at least that's what it was supposed to be- and released her grip on his arm.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She murmured raising her eyebrows with a smirk. Maxwell rolled his eyes.

"Excuse us, Colin, but Maxwell and I have something very important to sort out." C.C. said quickly, half dragging Maxwell towards the door.

Maxwell cleared his throat, making a great effort to sound as normal as possible. "Don't worry; we'll be back in a moment…I hope" The last two words were barely audible, but C.C. heard them and shot him a deadly glare, and he fell silent immediately.

"Oh, uh, sure" Colin said as he sat in the leather arm chair in front of the desk.

They moved out of the office and she shut the door tightly behind them, then C.C. glanced around the room quickly to make sure no one was listening to them before she spoke.

"Are you stupid or just crazy?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._** A/N:** _Hello, hello! __Here is chapter four, so__ I hope you guys __enjoy__ it.__ Also, I would like to thank__ all __those__ who have read/reviewed, it means a lot so __thank you very much__!_

* * *

**Monster in law: Chapter four**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

"Are you stupid or just crazy? He is my ex- boyfriend" C.C. yelled hitting Maxwell hard on the some arm she had dug her nails a few minutes ago. In the past, she wouldn't have dared to even raise her voice to him, but back then she was in love with him or at least this was what she used to tell to herself until she realized what real love was in the face of Niles.

"Ow" Maxwell yelled in pain, holding his arm. "You would stop this? You are gonna leave me bruises." God help us, an angry pregnant C.C. is much worse than a simple angry one, he thought. "No, I'm not stupid or crazy. I know about the past relationship between you two and I know this isn't easy for you, but I also know that it's over. So just put the past in the past and gather the opportunity, C.C. After all it's not like someone walks into this house and offers us ten million dollars every day." Maxwell said at his friend with soft voice, trying to show her that everything would be okay.

"Okay, I must say you have a point but what about Niles?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest. She needed a few more reassurances before entering this kind of crazy deal with Maxwell, especially when she'd already been burned once before by Colin, and it had been a very bad experience, but she also knew that the deal was just too tempting to pass up.

Maxwell looked C.C. in the eyes, raising his eyebrow slightly. "What about him?"

"I don't think that he will be very "happy" about …THIS." C.C. said, giving him a 'duh' expression.

Maxwell let out a deep sigh. "C.C. THIS is just business and I'm sure Niles will understand, but even if he don't, I know you would find a way to convince him."

She ran her hand through her blonde hair, trying to organize the thoughts inside her mind. "Yes, but still-"

"Oh come on now C.C., where is the old C.C.? The strong, the fearless."

"She is here, right before your eyes." She said, pointing at herself, anger flashing in her eyes.

"You know what, lady? I don't think so. The C.C. Babcock I know doesn't mope around and she certainly doesn't give up on anything that she wants. Well, I suppose it's true, married life made you soft and…weak."

Truth be told, C.C. wasn't fearless. No one was truly fearless. If someone claimed to be fearless, they were big fat liars. But weak? C.C. Babcock was many things, but weak was certainly not one of them, quite the opposite in fact.

"I'm not weak. I never was and I will never be." She yelled at him.

"Then prove it. Go in there and make sure that he will give us his money." He yelled back.

She took a deep breath and let it out then nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay, I will do it." She didn't do it for him through. She did it for herself, and to prove a point. She had to prove to herself that she was still the old C.C. the Bitch of Broadway. That she could do anything that she set her mind to do, even if that thing was a crazy thing like be good with her ex- boyfriend Colin in order to make him invest in their play.

"From now on I will be so good and sweet with him that even you wouldn't recognize me."

Maxwell nodded, satisfied. "So, we shouldn't let him wait then."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." C.C. replied as she started walking towards the office.

**~~o0o~~**

"Can I get you anything? Maxwell asked Colin politely a few minutes later inside the office. Tea? Coffee?"

"Rat poison?" C.C whispered through her teeth so no one else can hear it.

"Coffee would be nice. Just black, no sugar." Colin replied softly.

Maxwell nodded. He left the office and came back a few minutes later holding a tray with a steaming pot, and a cup. He poured the steaming liquid in the cup slowly to make sure not to spill a drop and handed it to Colin.

"Thank you Max," Colin said, accepting the cup. "But where is this old butler of yours?" He questioned as he took a small sip of his tea. "Hmm, what's his name? Oh let me think ...Files?"

C.C. rolled her eyes.

"No, wait …Biles right?"

C.C. bitted her lips.

"Oh no, no, no…Piles?"

She exploded.

"Is Niles, you idiot." C.C suddenly yelled, making him jerk so violently that he was lucky his cup didn't slip from his left hand and onto the floor.

He raised his head and looked at C.C. with a shocked and confused look on his face. "What did you say?"

"C.C.!" Maxwell whispered, shooting her a warning glare then nodded slightly his head in Colin's direction, a signal for her to fix this.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed to him; "Alright, alright" She then smiled and spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "I said Niles, his name is Niles."

"But I clearly I heard you say-" Colin started to say with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, you obviously overheard." Maxwell cut him quickly, trying to save the situation. "Right C.C.?"

"Right" She agreed as the corners of her lips started to ache from the effort to keep her fake smile on.

He didn't quite believe them but he didn't want to push the matter further, either so he decided to leave it there. "Anyway, Niles… or whatever his name is, where is he?"

"I give him few days off, he-" But before he could finish his sentence he heard Fran's nasal voice calling for him. "Excuse me, but it's my turn to go upstairs and check on the twins."

"Oh, yes, of course." He said trying to sound indifferent, but truly feeling trill inside him for the unexpected opportunity.

"But, Maxwell, you should be here," C.C. exclaimed nervously. She wasn't entirely comfortable being in the same room with Colin while Maxwell was there, much less when he wasn't.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine without me." Maxwell quickly replied, storming out of the room before C.C. could offer up any further objections.

There was silence for a minute or two before Colin filled up the empty silence.

"Wow C.C., I must say you are continuing to surprise me today." He said, watching her raise her eyebrow at him in question. "To be honest, I never had you for the married kind of woman. So who is the lucky guy?" Colin asked with curiosity in his voice as his eyes lowered to her left hand and his head nodded at the engagement ring and wedding band wrapped around her ring finger.

A bright smile illuminated her face as she glanced at the rings on her hand and thought of Niles for a moment, then she looked to Colin and proudly said, "Colin...I'm married to Niles, I'm married to the Butler."

He looked at her in complete and utter astonishment before bursting into throaty laughter. "Good to see you haven't changed, C.C. Oh, my god, you are so good. You almost made me believe it for a minute."

C.C. could feel anger rising inside her again, but she pushed it down. "I'm not joking Colin." She told him with a casual tone, watching as his mouth hanged open and his face took an expression of utter shock.

"You married the butler? I must say…This is something I never; in a million years would have anticipated as a possibility." She could have sworn that she had seen jealousy clearly in Colin's eyes, but what did he have to be jealous about? He was the one who had dumped her in the first place.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, only to have it fall back down again. "I think we can agree that there were a lot of things both of us never anticipated as a possibility."

He took the hint."I'm not going to lie... I was an asshole to you back then." He replied back to her, with his eyes even more focused upon her face now."But I've changed a lot since then."

She let out a loud laugh before she mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah right'.

"I know what it sounds like, but it's true. You see, I'm getting to a point in my life where I'd like to settle down." He took a step forward in her direction and she immediately took a few steps back until she felt the desk behind her, wanting to keep some distance between them.

"Good for you then." She cut him before the situation get out of hand. "Now, let's talk about the play." She said, hoping that her change of subject would distract him and with that she began to move toward the desk to collect her papers.

**~~o0o~~**

C.C. had spent the past two hours, reading, and talking to Colin about the play. Though she did not look at him, she could feel his eyes traveling over the curves of her face and body. She tried to ignore it but after a long while of him doing that she couldn't take it anymore.

She sighed inwardly and rose from her chair."You haven't heard a single word I've say about the play, have you?"

"Of course I have." Colin huffed offended.

"Okay, then, well what do you think?" She asked in a challenging tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Colin stood up from his chair and cleared his throat."I think you should have lunch with me." He requested with a serious look on his face, taking a step closer to her.

"Wh…What?" Her eyes widened in shock and a small gasp escaped her mouth. He couldn't be serious. She thought to herself. She was ready to turn him down when he added, "Look, I know this is sound like some lame attempt to hit on you, but I assure you it's not. I'm just hungry and you look like you could use a good meal too. We can go to a nice restaurant and continuo talking about the play there."

C.C. brows furrowed a bit and she eyed his face suspiciously, trying to read his expression, looking for any kind of clue to tell her that he was laying a trap for her, but she didn't found any.

"Fine Colin…I'll have lunch with you, but this only a business lunch, nothing more." She replied with a warning tone. She needed him to understand that. She needed him to understand that she was serious and meant what she was saying to him. As much as she wanted his money she knew that she was walking a fine line and she really didn't want the line to get crossed.

"I understand and believe me; you have nothing to worry about. We are on the same page." He replied, flashing his best practiced smile that aimed to convince her.

She swallowed and nodded in agreement, forcing the bad thoughts to the back of her mind. She just wanted to get this over with.

A few minutes later, she pulled her coat from the small closet by the door and got her purse. Collins stood next to the door, waiting for her to finish. Once she did he asked, "Ready?"

C.C. took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, but I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Colin let out a loud laugh and opened the door for her.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._ **A/N:** _Hello, hello here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

**Monster in law: Chapter five**

* * *

** ~~o0o~~**

It was three hours later when C.C. finally slipped her key into the front door lock and slowly entered the quiet house, locking the door behind her.

"Niles?" C.C. called out as she tossed her keys into the small foyer table near the door. The living room was dark and quiet. She thought that Niles wasn't home, so she walked through the living room and towards the stairs, but when she put her foot on the first step of the staircase she heard tiny clicking sounds coming from the sofa. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Niles sitting on the couch with his laptop open in his lap.

"Niles?" She asked again while stepped closer to where he sat, closing the distance between them.

He didn't answer. His eyes remained focused on the laptop screen in front of him as his fingers continued to fly across the keyboard.

C.C. blinked in surprise. Something was obviously wrong. Niles wasn't acting at all like himself, well at least like his new self, anyway. At this moment he reminding her more of his old self, the one who used to ignore her with only purpose to make her even more irritated -well and slightly frustrated but this was another story-.

C.C. set her purse down on the small coffee table and shrugged out of her coat then she said a little louder his name two or three more times, trying to capture his attention, but still, no response. She was really angry now and the first trimester hormones certainly didn't help. "God damn it, butler boy answer me!" C.C. yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

Finally looked up, closing the laptop and tossing it on the other edge of the couch with such force it nearly fell into the floor. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, turning slightly and looking her right in the eyes.

C.C.'s eyes widened in confusion before they locked with his. "Well hello to you too."

"Don't play coy with me C.C. Now Answer me." He demanded, an angry edge clearly present in his voice.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." She replied, shaking her head, clearly confused by his words.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I called you four times and each one went straight to your voicemail. I thought something had happened to you."

"What calls? I didn't get any calls." C.C. said confused, sliding her purse off her shoulder. She slipped her hand to her purse looking for her cell phone, but she couldn't find her phone anywhere. Crap. She cursed under her breath. Where is my phone? I always put it in my purse. She whispered to herself then started to empty the contents of her purse on the coffee table, taking out her makeup, her wallet and various other personal items. She had nearly empty her purse when she remembered she'd put her cell phone in the top drawer of Maxwell's desk.

C.C. sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I forgot my phone on Maxwell's office." She told him with an apologetic tone in her voice.

Niles felt a mixture of confusion and anger beginning to well up inside of him. "That or you were too busy eating with 'colon'." He said flatly, getting his name wrong on purpose.

"First is Colin not colon and second I told you I forgot my phone…" Then suddenly stopped talking, realizing that she still had no idea how Niles knew about her and Colin. "Wait a minute, how did you find out?"

"You were supposed to be home three hours ago, so we could eat lunch together. So, after the second hour passed and you still didn't show up, I called Maxwell and he told me that you were out for lunch with 'colon'." Niles tried to keep the tone of his voice even, but his rising jealousy betrayed him causing his voice to come out colored with bitterness. He had to know what was going on, and he was sure that his head was going to burst if he didn't get an explanation to all of this within the next five seconds.

C.C kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. She was completely exhausted and a fight with Niles was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. "Niles, listen to me, nothing happened, Colin was a perfect gentleman plus I would have killed him for even trying something." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I never said that something happened." He exclaimed staring miserably down at his hands.

She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at hers. "Then why you hate him so much?" C.C. questioned, staring challengingly into his eyes.

"I don't hate 'colon' or anything like that. I'm just not necessarily excited about his existence."

"It's Colin." She corrected him again, but it only served to add more fuel to the fire.

"I can't think of anything I care less about." He yelled before he could stop himself then he thought, Oops, had that been out loud?

A small laugh escaped her lips."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." She said, seeing his eyebrow arch at her. "It's just; you're rather cute when you're jealous." She said, a smile spreading all over her lips.

"I am not jealous!"He exclaimed in a loud voice, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her. "I just want to know why you went out for lunch with him and oh… you better have a damn good explanation." He could feel the jealousy rising up in his stomach. He didn't know why, he knew he had no real reason to feel this way, he was sure that C.C. loved him after all, but still he couldn't help it. He had a very bad feeling about Colin's true intentions for her.

C.C. sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Didn't Maxwell tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

C.C. felt nervous all of a sudden."I will tell you, but you must promise me that you will not overreact." She said trying to reason him, although deep down knew, she would have probably done the same if the situation were reversed.

"I'll try"

She hesitated for a moment, but she knewit was time to face the music. "Colin is our new investor; our lunch was a business lunch." She blurred out.

He pushed himself from the couch and stood up."What?" He asked with his eyebrows raised high in shock.

C.C. sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the sofa. "He wants to invest 10 million dollars on our new play."

"You know as well as I do the only reason Colon would want to invest his money into this play is because in some sick and twisted way he wants another chance with you." He said staring at her like she had gone crazy.

"I know… and maybe you are right... maybe I shouldn't have accepted the agreement, but Maxwell insisted and I really didn't feel I had a choice. The show needs the money." She insisted, her eyes pleading him to understand her reasons.

Niles let out a sigh and sat on the couch again. A small part of him wanted to yell at her, to scream at her that she was being impulsive, proud, and blind, but his biggest part understood her reasons. "I may not like Colin or understand your choice to sacrifice yourself for money like is no big deal, but even then I know this is your job and I understand why you did it." Niles said, his voice firm yet gentle.

She flashed him a grateful smile and placed her hand over his, giving it a light squeeze. "And I understand why you don't trust Colin, I feel the same way, but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Niles took a deep breath and then nodded in acceptance. "Fine" He muttered, a little bitter at the fact that he didn't really have a choice in this.

"Are you still angry with me?" C.C. asked but immediately realized how ridiculous that must've sounded because of course Niles was still angry at her so she quickly added, "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. Of course you're still angry and you have every right to be."

"I am angry," Niles told her forcefully, but then he sighed and added in a lower tone, "but not with you, I'm angry about the situation, about him."

Her lips formed a warm smile and she said, "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that I'm married to you."

"He probably had the same look I had a few months ago when he almost stole the love of my life from me." Niles replied, without really thinking.

His words caught her completely off guard. "The love of your life? You loved me? Even back then?" C.C. asked, raising an eyebrow.

Niles smiled. "I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you." He whispered, gently tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why you never told me?" She asked quietly.

He swallowed his pride and answered. "I tried."

C.C. titled her head in confusion. "You did?"

He nodded in response then took a deep breath preparing himself to speak. "Remember that time, several months ago, when Colin came to the mansion to take you out for lunch?"

C.C. nodded slowly. "How could I forget? I was in front of the hall mirror fixing my face and you came behind me and said Mirror, mirror on the wall, why must I look like Charles De Gaulle?" It was a really nasty jock. She said pouting slightly.

"Says the woman who once had called me Hume Cronyn." Niles replied in a mock tone.

C.C. rolled her eyes."Ugh, fine…we are even now move along with the story, Hume."

Niles chuckled in response and then continued. "I was waiting for a zinger, but you just turned around and told me that you didn't have time for me."

"Colin had called me earlier that day and asked me to join him for lunch." C.C. said.

He noddedand then continued. "You started walking toward the door saying I'm being taken out tonight,"

I followed you and replied "Well in that case I'll open the drapes and give the gunman a cleaner shot. And this time my dear wife you must admit it, it was a good one."

C.C. rolled her eyes again and let out a small laugh. "Okay, okay I admit, it was okay."

"Yes, but back then you just turned around and give me a cold glair. It was then that I realized that something had changed between us. Then the door bell rang and I crossed the living room to answer the door."

"It was Colin." C.C. found herself saying.

Niles just nodded his head, staring at the wooden leg of the coffee table. "He started insulting you, but to my surprise you didn't insult him back. Instead you started laughing and I…oh I …was so angry. He had no right to talk to you that way, I never…" He trailed off when she gave him her best 'are you kidding me' look, then chuckled and said, "Okay, let me explain this, when I did it was different I was more like… a game or foreplay and you can deny it all you want, but I think a part of you enjoyed that game."

"True." She agreed as a big smile suddenly formed on her lips, but her smile disappeared just as quickly as it came when probably the saddest expression she'd ever seen flitted across Niles's features.

"I watching you smiling to him just like you do now and I felt my hard shattering into a million pieces." Niles let out a deep sigh. Sadness filled his throat, making his voice coming out deep and heavy. "For a few moments I couldn't move, I just stood rooted there, staring blankly at you following him out of the mansion and into his limo and thinking that I had lost the love of my life forever."

C.C.'s heart clenched painfully at his words. A wave of guilt rushed over her body, but she didn't interrupt him.

"At first, I forced myself to push the thought of you being with someone else to the back of my mind, but as the days went by it became more and more difficult for me. After lots of thought and a small talk with Maxwell I decided I couldn't lost you, at least not without tell you about my feelings first. So I mustered up all my courage and the next day I bought a bouquet of your favorite flowers and…"

"Wait, what?" She interrupted him. "The flowers were for… me?" C.C. asked, emphasizing the last word.

Niles nodded his head.

"I thought they were for Lynn Redgrave."

"No, the whole thing with her was just an act to make you jealous." Niles confessed to her.

Her mouth hung open in surprise. "But, but, why?" C.C. asked once she found her voice.

"Let me continue with the story and you will understand. Now where I was?"

"You had bought a bouquet of my favorite flowers and…" She said and then paused, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh yes, I had bought flowers for you and I had even prepared my speech in front of the mirror, but unfortunately, when you finally arrived in the mansion you were in a terrible mood. So when I told you that I had something to open up about you lost your patience**.**"

"I remember, I was really angry and I was plotting my revenge against Colin, the bustard had just dumped me for his secretary." C.C. explained as her mind filled with painful memories.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. After a while you started making fun of me. It was obvious that wasn't the best time to confess my love to you. So I decided to wait until the day I would have a successful career, a substantial income, a home. Besides, you and Colin had broken up, so I didn't see the point to rush things, but inside me I never stopped loving you."

Her lip began to tremble at his confession so she bitted her lip to keep her tears in check. "Niles I'm so sorry," C.C. whispered as she looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you back then, I'm sorry I'm making such a mess now and ... I'm just sorry, I don't know what else to say." It was always difficult for C.C. to apologize for things, but that rarely stopping her anymore when it came to him.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about…" Niles said in a gentle voice.

"I swear sometimes it feels like I was another woman back then...a foolish woman, overtaken by meaningless things like money and social status, not love… and I…I was so sure Colin was exactly what I needed …if I only knew…" She said with a bit of regret to her tone. Then she dropped her eyes to the floor thinking of the past twenty years and everything the years had brought her, including her remarkable, unlikely "relationships" with Maxwell and Colin. Oh, how differently her life would have turned out if she wasn't so blinded by social status to the point where she was willing to ignore her true feelings for Niles for so many again she knew that if things had turned out differently she never would have accepted her feelings for him.

"There's no point being sorry about something unless you can do something about it. And you can't. Plus, you were in love and there's no way you could have know that, that scum was going to cheat on you…and to tell the truth… I'm grateful he did because in the end the most amazing, handsome, hilarious and clever man…" He said, pointing to himself. "…did end up winning your heart and mind."

"Whatever, Hume." C.C. said teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Charles." Niles replied, without missing a beat.

After a few more moments of teasing each other a serious expression crossed C.C's face once more. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"Thank that you never give up on us. Even in the darkest hour, when all hope seems lost, you still believe in us. Thank you so much." She struggled to speak, as she was overcome with emotion.

"I would never give up on us, C.C." He told her seriously, hoping she could see how much he meant it.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth she felt her eyes start to water again. "Stupid hormones, they make me soft!" C.C. complained as a smile found its way to Niles lips.

"Niles?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'll make it up to you." She promised.

"Oh…I count on that." He said smiling mischievously.

"I meant for lunch, you pervert." C.C. replied, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Niles let out a loud laugh then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, linking his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap in one swift movement. In that moment all the worries and troubles seemed so far away and C.C. felt deeply grateful, knowing that this happy, peaceful moment in her life probably wouldn't last.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Monster in law: Chapter six**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

B.B. Babcock pushed the black limo's door open, stepped out and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. The restaurant was classy and seemingly quite expensive even from the outside. When B.B. entered the waiter approached her and greeted her with a small bow then he led her to a table near the end of the room. Frankly speaking, B.B. had arrived a little early from the time she had agreed to meet him but to her surprise and somehow relief Colin was already there glancing over the menu as he waited her to arrive. As soon as he saw her approaching he dropped his menu on the table, stood up and pulled a chair out for her, as a perfect gentleman would. B.B said nothing just slid herself into the seat opposite Colin and ordered a drink from the waiter who was waiting patiently beside the table. The waiter gave her a node and left them to bring B.B's drink.

There was a moment of silence then Colin cleared his throat and raised his eyes up to meet BB's."Thank you for coming." He began running his finger nervously around the rim of his glass. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Yeah, yeah… now get to the point, I don't have all day." B.B. demanded her voice impatient and clipped.

Colin swallowed hard and started talking."For the last four days, C.C. had been avoiding me at all costs, like I was the plague or whatever. The few rare times I managed to see her were while Maxwell or his pathetic wife with the horrible voice were inside the room and even then we hardly exchanged two words before she walked away making up some excuse of why she couldn't stay. I don't know what to do…" He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." B.B. hissed through her teeth.

Colin could feel his palms starting to sweat."I…I tried but…I just…"

"Save your pathetic excuses for someone who cares." B.B. interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Now shut your mouth and listen to me very carefully, tonight is the birthday party one of the Sheffield-Babcock Productions biggest investors, C.C. will be there."

"How can you be so sure?" Colin asked, trying desperately to understand.

"My daughter may be acting morally lately, but I believe that she still has some common sense inside her when it comes to business, C.C. knows her presence at the party is good for business, so she will be there… and so are you."

Colin remained silent for a while thinking about what B.B. had just said to him. "But I cant go to the party, I'm not invited." He finally replied, pointing out the obvious or at least he thought so.

B.B. rolled her eyes and she handed him a delicately decorated pale blue envelope. "Here" She said.

"What is this?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Colin knew it was a stupid question to ask because he had seen plenty of envelopes like this one before and they all held the same thing inside, but he just couldn't believe his eyes so he asked her.

"This is your key to success …an invitation to the party." B.B. answered watching his fingers quickly tearing open the envelope and pulling out the card.

His eyes traveled to the top, where the name of the receiver had been written. To his surprise in delicate-looking writing was... his name. "But …how?" He asked staring at the party invitation card in his hands in disbelief while re-reading his name several times to make sure he had read it right.

She chuckled at his naïve question before answering, "I'm B.B. Babcock, my dear there is nothing I can't do or get… well, except of one thing and this is why I need your help with it. Now go, the party is in few hours and you need to get ready."

Colin didn't need to be told twice, within a second he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "Right" He said then picked up his coat from the back of his chair and took a few steps towards the door, but stopped when a sudden thought popped in his mind. "What if she brings that servant with her?"

"Oh, I count on that." B.B. answered as a devilish smile crossed her face.

**~~o0o~~**

A few hours later in the master bedroom C.C. sat in front of her dresser finishing up the last touches of her makeup. Her silky blond hair were pulling up into an elegant bun, with a few strands hanging loose around her face, the deep red painted lips protruding over her porcelain face where her dark blue eyes were covered perfectly with the light gray eye shadow.

She applied an extra layer of mascara and added a little soft pink blush to her cheeks and for the finishing touch she put on the earrings and the single heart necklace that Niles had bought her for her birthday. Then zipped up her dress halfway in the back and quickly checked her reflection in the full length mirror to make sure everything was in place. C.C. knew that she looked hot, wearing a sexy floor length dress that fit her figure perfectly, hugging the natural curves of her hips like a second skin while the "V" shaped neckline showing just enough cleavage to make Niles weak at the knees.

With a very self-satisfied smile on her lips she walked over to the closet and opened the doors trying to find a pair of shoes to go with the dress. Thankfully in that early stage of pregnancy she was still allowed to wear her much-loved high heels from time to time, but she knew that she would have to get rid of them for flats soon. After a few minutes of searching she grabbed a pair of simple black leather high heels and began sliding them on.

In the living room Niles clicked open his silver antique cigarette case and pulled out a cigar before he tucked it into the breast pocket of his black tuxedo as he waited for C.C. to finish getting dressed in the master bedroom since she had wanted to surprise him with her dress which she had purchased earlier that day.

During the last few days he still hadn't accepted what his wife had agreed to do, but she had come to an agreement with him that she wouldn't allow the whole situation with Colin to get in between their relationship.

"Did you call Maxwell and tell him that we're going to meet him and Fran there?" C.C asked from the top of the stairs just before she lifted up the front section of her dress and started to step down.

"Yes, my queen." Niles answered turning around to face her. "Now would you please do me the honor and get your fat ass…oh…" That was as far as Niles managed to go before the sight of his beautiful wife coming down the stairs left him speechless.

Each delicate step C.C. took occurred in what seemed like slow motion. The red dress she was wearing looked even better than he had imagined it would. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he spoke again. "Wow…"

C.C. smiled at his reaction as she closed the distance between. She knew she was beautiful, but the way Niles reacted to her made her feel stunning...something she hadn't quite gotten used to yet due to her incredible self-consciousness."See something you like?" C.C. asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a peck on his lips. Although deep down she already knew the answer she couldn't resist the urge to ask him.

"Actually I do." He said with a teasing flirty grin, something that made a deep blush appear on her cheeks almost instantly. His arm automatically wrapped around her naked back and he drew her body close to his until her breasts were crushed against his chest.

"You look absolutely breath taking tonight." He complemented, traveling his eyes up and down her body in amazement. Over the years Niles had seen C.C. clothed in so many different colors, types, and styles of dresses and each dress was more breathtaking than the last one, but this one was by far his favorite. Of course, it wasn't only the dress she was wearing that made her look so stunning, it was something about her, something like a glow.

"Thank you." C.C. replied with an impish grin, trailing her fingers up his chest and around his tie before adjusted it."You are looking quite handsome as well, but could you behave for a moment and zip me up? The zipper got stuck." She explained pointing at the back of her dress.

Niles chuckled and motioned for C.C. to turn around, so he could reach the zipper.

"Uh-oh," C.C. heard Niles exclaiming behind her.

C.C. arched an eyebrow questionly. "What?"

"How many times have I told you not to wear a dress when there is a full moon? The hairs on your back get stuck in the zipper." Niles answered sarcastically.

She was ready to throw him a good zinger in return, but she totally forgot it when she felt his warm fingers brushing the smoothly skin of her back and his hot breath tickling her bare neck sending her goose-bumps all the way down her spine, something which didn't go unnoticed by Niles. He loved knowing that after all these months; he could still have that effect on her.

C.C. could hear the zip going down instead of up, but was too distracted by the small kisses he was placing along her shoulder and up her neck until he got to her ear.

"You don't play fair, I told you to behave." Somehow she found the strength to say.

"And since when do I listen to you?" Niles asked in a mocking tone.

"Ooh, deep." C.C. returned in the same mocking tone that Niles had used, making him chuckle.

"Come on now darling, you know better than anyone that I never play fair…" He whispered into her ear in a husky, full of need tone of voice before nuzzled his nose into the crook or her neck, causing a moan of pleasure to escape from her lips. "…plus you can't blame me, I'm a man, I have needs. You should know how it is …you had been one for years." He added, putting his best serious face on and trying hard not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Oh shut up, man-whore." She murmured hitting him playfully on the arm, the love and adoration obvious in her eyes.

Niles couldn't help the bright smile which covered his face as he heard C.C's words. "I love when you talk dirty to me." He said huskily, before leaned forward capturing her lips with his once again.

C.C. was the first to pull away a few minutes later, glassy eyed and gasping for breath. Although she wanted him so very badly, she knew that she couldn't give in to her desires."Niles we need to leave this house right now before I change my mind, grab you, throw you onto the couch and have my way with you."

"Jeez, Caca, you make it sound like a bad thing." Niles replied with a smirk making C.C. rolling her eyes.

"It is, because you know as well as I do that we can't be late." C.C. answered while smoothing down the fabric of her dress. Then she saw the disappointment in his puppy eyes and quickly added,"Oh, for God's sake, Butler boy, don't look at me like that. I swear I'll make it up to you later, but for now would you please stop acting like a horny teenager and just zip me up?"

Though Niles hated to admit it, he knew C.C. was right, so he obeyed. "There," He said once he had got the zipper all the way up then he held his arm out for her to take, "Ready, Madam?" Niles asked in a very professional tone. She nodded and laced her arm through his letting him escorting her into the beginning of what they both thought would be a wonderful, peaceful night …they had no idea how wrong they were.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
